Perdición
by Lily Dylai
Summary: Saga Ambrosía I. Un año después de presenciar la muerte de su padre, Bella solo quiere volver a sonreír. Cuando descubre ser la hija de la diosa Atenea, su vida da un vuelco por completo. Lo que empezó como un viaje de vacaciones con su mejor amiga, se convierte en una lucha por sobrevivir. Una fuerza oscura atenta contra ella, y Bella deberá decidir en quien confiar.
1. Sinopsis

Un año después de presenciar la muerte de su padre, Bella solo quiere volver a sonreír. Cuando descubre ser la hija de la diosa Atenea, su vida da un vuelco por completo. Lo que empezó como un viaje de vacaciones con su mejor amiga, se convierte en una lucha por sobrevivir.

Una fuerza oscura atenta contra ella, y Bella deberá decidir en quien confiar. Un paso en falso será su **Perdición**

Si te gustan los juegos de los dioses, las historias de amor y la aventura, esta es tu novela.


	2. Prólogo

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes es de SM.**

 **Nota abajo.**

* * *

Hoy comienza mi último semestre en la universidad, este es mi último año y estoy muy contenta por eso. Papá ha decidido acompañarme para desearme suerte. Vamos por una carretera por la cual no pasa nadie, el viaje se desarrolla tranquilo, entre risas y anécdotas; pero de pronto aparece un coche detrás de nosotros, miro a papá que me dice que no me preocupe, pero cada vez se están acercando más y tengo un mal presentimiento. Decido, por si acaso, coger mi arma, que está debajo de mi asiento. Papá me mira con el ceño fruncido por lo que la guardo en mi bota, sabiendo que en la otra llevo una navaja. No está contento con sus guardaespaldas, ellos me enseñaron a defenderme y también algunos de los mejores luchadores, soy letal. Pero nunca se lo he podido enseñar a mi padre, aunque en el fondo sé que se alegra de que me sepa defender cuando sea necesario. Guardamos silencio unos minutos y el coche que nos sigue dispara contra las ruedas traseras. Mi padre intenta evitar que acierten mientras hace zigzag, pero nos las pinchan. Papá pierde el control del coche y acaba derrapando en la carretera. Cuando consigue parar el coche se queda de lado y el coche de los perseguidores se para a unos metros de nosotros y se bajan siete matones. Papá me ordena que me quede en el coche y que no salga, pero en cuanto sale lo imito. Esos tipos se miran entre sí y me miran confundidos. El único que va encapuchado les dice algo y ahora nos miran sonriendo. Me doy cuenta de que quieren matar a mi padre y por consiguiente a mí, para no dejar cabos sueltos. De pronto, oigo un disparo, me giro velozmente hacia mi padre y veo como cae al suelo con una herida en el estómago.

—¡Papá, no! —grito asustada. Caigo a su lado moviendo las manos, nerviosa—. Te voy a proteger pero tienes que aguantar, por favor.

—Shh, tranquila —dice mientras se recuesta sobre el coche y me sujeta las manos— no podrás con ellos, huye mientras puedas, pequeña.

—Papá, soy letal con la lucha —afirmo mientras le tapono la herida para cortar la hemorragia y oigo como se ríen los matones—, y esos bastardos van a pagar haber interrumpido nuestro día especial.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —pone su mano sobre la mía y tapona la herida con mi chaqueta—, son peligrosos y no dudaran en matarte.

—Lo tendré, mientras procura no moverte. —Me levanto al oír a los tipos acercarse— y no voy a dejar que te pase nada, sea como sea lo conseguiré, no tendré miedo.

—Vaya, vaya, la niñita se ha quedado sola, ¿quién la protegerá ahora? —dice riendo uno de los matones al acercarse unos pasos.

—No hace falta que nadie me proteja. Me puedo defender sola de unos imbéciles como vosotros y vais a pagar lo que le hicisteis a…

—Hija… —susurra mi padre, interrumpiéndome.

Me giro hacia él y veo que la herida está peor, escupe sangre por la boca y está muy pálido. Me siento impotente porque no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo sin luchar con estos tipos y perder el tiempo con ellos. De repente, me acuerdo que en el coche hay instalada una opción de emergencia, lo malo es que puedo morir cuando la active. Pero en ese momento los servicios de mi padre nos encontrarían y le salvaría la vida…

—Cuidado hija y… te qui... e… ro mucho, mi niña…

—No hables papá, estás muy débil —le doy un beso y me alejo.

Me encaro a los matones y los miro temblando de rabia y furia. Los odio por todo el daño que están causando, tanto que me voy a encargar de que paguen muy caro, aunque me cueste la vida.

—Uy, la niña se mosquea, qué miedo —dice riéndose el encapuchado.

—Deberías tenerlo porque te voy a aplastar como a un gusano, que es lo que eres —digo con rabia.

—Eso ya lo veremos, niñata.

Cierro los ojos para tranquilizar mi respiración, que se ha vuelto muy agitada por los nervios y el miedo que siento de que algo le ocurra a mi padre. Ya perdí a mi madre hace muchos años, no permitiré que me arrebaten a nadie más de mi familia. Los abro y veo como uno de los matones viene hacia mí.

Corro hacia él, salto y lo lanzo al suelo de una patada. Me agacho para esquivar su golpe y lo tiro al suelo al golpearle en los pies.

—Cuando dije que soy letal peleando no lo decía por fardar —murmuro.

Me lanzo contra el que se está acercando y le pateo la cabeza, pero de pronto me rodean cuatro de los matones, y uno de ellos se encamina hacia mi padre que está apoyado en el coche. No puedo permitir que le hagan más daño a mi padre. Los miro desafiantes, antes muerta que dejar que se acerquen. Giro sobre mí misma y rápidamente saco de mi bota la navaja y se la lanzo al que en ese momento está enfrente de mí, clavándosela en su estómago. Cae hacia atrás, con un aullido de dolor.

La tensión crece en mi interior por momentos. Se lanzan dos de ellos a por mí. Peleo como un demonio contra ellos, doy muchos puñetazos y patadas. Lo bueno es que están tan cerca que no es mucho esfuerzo. Recibo varios golpes que me dejan muchos moratones y seguramente alguna que otra fractura, pero me daba igual. La vida de mi padre está encima de cualquier cosa.

De pronto, algo ocurre. Veo todo a cámara lenta. Me muevo más rápido que ellos. Golpeo a los tíos y me los saco de encima, después corro hacia el tío que está llegando a mi padre. Salto sobre él, dándole una patada en la espalda que lo lanza al suelo. Saco la pistola de mi otra bota, (acabo de recordar que la tenía ahí), le apunto y tras dedicarle una fría mirada acabo con su vida. Mi cuerpo está cansado y dolorido, sé que no aguantaré mucho, por lo que voy a aprovechar las energías que me quedan para librarme de estos tipos y poner a salvo a mi padre, que cada vez está más pálido.

Apunto hacia los otros, pero el encapuchado le da una patada a mi mano y lanza lejos la pistola. Noto como a través de la máscara sonríe, eso me enfurece tanto que le doy un puñetazo; pero lo miro y es como si el tiempo se parara, esa mirada, me recuerda a alguien. De pronto, algo impacta en mi pecho y caigo al suelo, el enmascarado me mira un segundo y luego hace una seña a los otros dos para que se marchen con él.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo, cabreada.

Me levanto con mucho esfuerzo, miro a mi padre y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Cierro las manos en puños, ya es hora de acabar con esto. Siento una ola de poder recorrerme. Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos todos los matones sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo. No me importa. Miro mi mano y descubro una bola de luz, sorprendida y sin pensar en lo que estoy haciendo se la lanzo, pero consiguen esquivarla a tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo corren hacia mí. Sé que contra todos ellos no tendré la menor oportunidad, o tal vez sí, pero llevo luchando ya mucho rato y aunque no estoy muy cansada, mejor no tentar a la suerte. Corro hacia el coche, tumbo a mi padre en el suelo rápido y me monto en el coche. Tomo aire y arranco. Los matones se suben en su coche para perseguirme, lo que ellos no saben es que yo no pienso huir.

Mi padre me pide que no lo haga, que no merece la pena que muera por él. No le hago caso y echo el coche hacia atrás, me alejo de él con los matones detrás de mí. Giro el coche, derrapando. Las ruedas traseras están pinchadas, lo que no ayuda mucho ya que dificulta la maniobra, sin embargo, acelero y me dirijo frontalmente hacia el coche que me sigue.

Le doy al botón de emergencia, que tiene un temporizador, y acelero. Tengo diez segundos para estrellar el coche y saltar de él. ¿Lo conseguiré? Tal vez no o tal vez sí, no lo sé ni me importa. Miro el temporizador, tengo solo cinco segundos para saltar del coche. Me cuesta trabajo respirar, la herida del hombro sangra mucho y cada vez estoy más cansada. Cuatro segundos, abro la puerta y me tiro del coche. Aterrizo en el suelo rodando, me clavo muchas piedrecillas pero no me importa. Unos segundos después mi coche choca contra el otro y se produce una explosión, me encojo y me tapo la cabeza con las manos para protegerme.

Dejo pasar unos minutos, luego miro a mi alrededor: dos coches en llamas y un hombre tirado en el suelo sangrando. Corro hacia mi padre, bueno más bien me arrastro porque correr no puedo, me siento y pongo su cabeza en mi regazo. Él me mira sorprendido pero sonríe cansado. Noto que papá está cada vez más débil, no sé qué hacer para ayudarle. En ese momento, abre los ojos y me mira, su mirada parece cansada. Me sonríe dulcemente y balbuceando trata de decirme algo:

—Estoy… orgullo… so, te quie… ro —susurra con dificultad.

—Tranquilo papá, no hables estás muy débil —le digo para calmarlo.

—Sé feliz… peque… ña —dice en un susurro apenas audible.

—¡No, Charlie! No te vas a morir, por favor aguanta. La ambulancia no tardará en llegar —le pido entre sollozos.

Él me aprieta la mano y me sonríe, niega con la cabeza y murmura:

—Te quiero, cuídate hija mía…

Tras decir eso cierra los ojos y exhala un último suspiro. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo e inmediatamente rompo a llorar. He sido incapaz de salvarle. Toso y escupo sangre, la herida está cada vez peor pero ya me importa poco, he perdido a la única persona por la que he luchado. Nunca olvidaré la imagen de su cuerpo inerte sobre mis brazos, es algo que por duro que sea no podré sacar de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón. En ese momento aparecen los equipos de emergencia y los escoltas de mi padre, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no han llegado lo suficientemente rápido para salvarle.

Cuando los oficiales salen de sus coches se quedan asombrados por la insólita escena que tiene delante: hay dos coches ardiendo y cuatro cuerpos, con evidentes signos de violencia, quemados cerca de los coches y el cuerpo de un cuarto fallecido que yace entre los brazos de una joven, que tiene una herida de la que emana mucha sangre.

Aquellos hombres quieren separarme del cuerpo, me muestro muy reacia a hacerlo, pues le he prometido no separarme de él bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que esté a salvo. Un policía se acerca despacio a mí por la espalda, pero lo oigo y me giro lo más rápido posible. Le intento dar un puñetazo, pero él lo esquiva con facilidad y me agarra la mano.

Me zafo con esfuerzo de él y me giro hacia donde está el cuerpo de mi padre, pero ya no está. Unos hombres lo están metiendo en un coche tapado, todo ha sido una maniobra de distracción para alejarlo de mí. Intento ir hacia ellos para que no se lo lleven pero Edward me sujeta. Lo miro sin saber quién es ni qué hace aquí. Luego miro hacia donde está mi padre con la mirada perdida, conmocionada.

Mientras, Edward intenta hacerme reaccionar y sacarme de mi estado de shock. Los médicos aprovechan para inyectarme un calmante y así poder ver como de grave es mi herida. Yo no salgo de mi estado de shock, he matado a cuatro personas, no es algo que haga todos los días. Sin embargo, no siento pena ni nada, se han llevado lo que se merecen por llevarse la vida de mi padre. Voy a decirle algo a Edward pero, de pronto, todo se pone negro y pierdo el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Bienvenid s a esta nueva historia. Estoy ilusionada por compartirla con vosotros, es la primera historia que escribí, y lleva un gran trozo de mí. Como podéis ver, esta Bella tiene poco que ver con la de Crepúsculo, digamos que es más peleona, pero su esencia sigue ahí. Me encantaría saber que opinan y si les gusta. Si quieren estar al día de la historia pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook** _Desvaríos entre letras_ **.** **Cualquier duda o fallo que veáis, podéis contactar conmigo.**


	3. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon.** **Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL LIBRO!**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada y empapada en sudor, respiraba muy rápido. Había vuelto a tener la pesadilla de la muerte de mi padre, que se repetía desde que él murió. En ese instante, se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto de golpe y entró Edward con una pistola en la mano para ver si ocurría algo, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden se tranquilizó. En cuanto posó la mirada sobre mí, la tranquilidad se le fue; se acercó hasta mi cama y guardó la pistola en su bota.

—Ha sido la pesadilla, ¿no? Deberías ir a hablar con tu abuelo, tal vez él pueda ayudarte —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Sabes que eso no servirá de nada Edward, seguramente cuando pase más tiempo…

—Bella, han pasado ya seis meses, eso es mucho tiempo —me interrumpió—. Estoy preocupado por ti, en estos meses no has hecho otra cosa que entrenar y estudiar. Menos mal que viene tu amiga, ojalá eso haga que te relajes. —Suspiró, mirándome a los ojos.

—De eso no te preocupes, Alice se las arreglará para que eso ocurra —comenté entre carcajadas—. Además, tú y ella vais a estar peleándoos casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes cómo nos vamos a llevar? ¿Ahora ves el futuro? Porque si es así me podrías decir si me casaré con una modelo famosa —dijo con sarcasmo y entre risas.

—No veo el futuro, por ahora, cosa que ya me gustaría, es solo un presentimiento que tengo —dije guiñándole un ojo—. Y esa pregunta ya te la puedo responder yo y es… ¡NO! —respondí tirándole un cojín.

Antes de que él pudiera atraparme salté fuera de la cama y salí corriendo, entre risas, de la habitación para que no me pillase. Justo cuando miré hacia atrás un cojín me dio de lleno en la cara, lo cogí antes de que se cayera y cuando miré de dónde provenía descubrí a Edward sentado en la cama riéndose a carcajadas sin poder parar. En el momento en que pensé lanzar el cojín a mi guardaespaldas sonó mi móvil, era Alice, _genial_.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?… ¡¿Qué llegas en media hora?! —exclamé sorprendida—. Está bien. Nos vemos a tu llegada, adiós.

Me sorprendió la llamada de Alice, porque iba en un avión, pero imaginé que tendría Wifi y por eso podía usar WhatsApp.

—Creo yo que la señorita se debería dar prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto —dijo con sorna Edward.

—¡Esto lo has hecho a propósito para que llegara tarde! —exclamé cabreada.

—Claro que sí. Ahora venga, a vestirte —dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

Cogí el cojín que se me había caído al suelo y se lo tiré como si fuera un frisbee, dándole de lleno en la cara. Aproveché para escabullirme al baño y arreglarme en un tiempo récord, solo tenía media hora.

Salí del baño ya arreglada, fui hacia la cocina, tomé el bolso y cogí una tostada para ir comiéndola por el camino. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué a la entrada que estaba Edward esperando con la limusina. Miré la hora y descubrí que solo me quedaban 20 minutos hasta que llegara Alice. Pese a las protestas de Edward, me senté en el lado del copiloto, no me gusta ir atrás sola. Cuando íbamos por la mitad del camino, me di cuenta de que un coche negro nos iba pisando los talones desde que salimos de casa, se lo comenté a Edward pero me dijo que solo sería alguien que iba al mismo sitio que nosotros, sin embargo, tuve la corazonada de que se equivocaba.

Llegamos al aeropuerto sin problemas. Mientras Edward iba a aparcar la limusina yo me dirigí hacia la puerta de descenso para esperar a que llegara mi amiga. Para matar los minutos que me quedaban me puse a leer un libro, Edward llegó y se sentó a mi lado, guardé de nuevo el libro y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, mientras la gente pasaba por nuestro lado pendiente de sus cosas y nerviosos por la llegada de los aviones.

 **Alice POV**

Estaba deseando ver a Bella después de todo un trimestre sin vernos, echaba mucho de menos a mi mejor amiga —era como mi hermana—, mientras volaba el avión miré por la ventana y vi que estábamos descendiendo porque ya podía ver tierra.

Por fin habíamos acabado la carrera y podríamos pasar un gran verano juntas sin preocupaciones. Me preguntaba cómo se encontraría mi amiga, porque sabía lo duro que le había resultado este año por la pérdida de su padre… Ahora toda la fortuna de su padre pasaría a ella, pero su abuelo se encargaría de ir administrándola hasta que tuviera 25 años. Al aterrizar me desperté por lo brusco que fue, salí del avión y vi que Bells me esperaba sonriente y con mis maletas, fui corriendo hacia allí y nos dimos un gran abrazo muy emotivo, la gente se nos quedaba mirando, pero nos daba igual, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—¡Alice, amiga!, te he echado mucho de menos. Me alegro de que ya estés aquí y que vayamos a pasar un verano entero juntas — riendo mientras por su mejilla rodaban lágrimas de alegría.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte. —Reí por su efusividad, ella nunca había sido particularmente muy cariñosa—. Y, ¿cómo estás cariño, te encuentras mejor que la última vez que nos vimos?

—Alice, en serio no hace falta que te preocupes, me encuentro bien, ya lo he asimilado y… bueno, ahora solo queda que yo haga mi vida, él no querría que estuviera triste —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sabía que no decía la verdad, aunque sonriera para demostrar que estaba bien, la conocía, sus ojos decían una cosa muy distinta, tenían una tristeza tan profunda que ni la mejor sonrisa podía ocultarla. Pero confié en que ese verano ella mejorase y pudiera volver a sonreír como siempre había hecho.

—Bueno Alice, ahora viene un coche a recogernos y nos llevara a mi apartamento que está un poquito lejos de aquí, pero tiene unas vistas que seguro que te enamorarán —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Vaya, vaya, buenas vistas ¿no? Vamos que tendrás el apartamento en un sitio con unas vistas impresionantes —dije pensativa y sonreí traviesa—, esas vistas no serán a la Torre Eiffel, ¿verdad?

—Pero… ¿Cómo demonios…? —preguntó tan sorprendida que no acabó la pregunta.

—Bueno, digamos que tengo algunos contactos que me han dicho dónde te habías mudado hace unos meses —confesé mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ya, claro…—hizo un mohín—. Eso no es justo, yo quería darte la sorpresa…

—No te preocupes, amiga, no sé cómo es tu casa por dentro —dije guiñando un ojo para hacerla sonreír.

—Eso es verdad, está recién decorada y nadie la ha visto aun, excepto la gente que vive en ella —agregó riendo contenta.

 **Bella POV**

Estaba muy feliz de estar allí y de que pudiese pasar un verano conmigo, ya estaba todo preparado para que pasáramos el mejor verano de toda nuestra vida.

Llegamos a la salida del aeropuerto donde estaba Edward esperándonos apoyado en la limusina, al vernos nos sonrió, con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón por alguna extraña razón saltase de alegría, literalmente, claro. Me giré para ver por qué Alice de pronto se había callado, y vi que tenía una cara de «madre mía que tío más bueno» y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Ella con la mirada me dijo que le presentase a ese tío tan bueno que se nos acercaba y que había venido a por nosotras. Cuando Edward llegó a nuestra altura le sonreí y ella se puso como un tomate, por lo que decidí intervenir.

—Edward, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga y prácticamente mi hermana, y Alice él es Edward, aunque yo lo llamo Ed, según como me dé —dije con una gran sonrisa.

—Con que tú eres la famosa Alice… Es un placer, tenía curiosidad por saber quién eras —dijo él, con una sonrisa de cien voltios.

—Pues claro que sí y tú debes ser Edward el protector de mi amiga ¿no? —habló Alice con una sonrisa traviesa—. Sí, debes ser tú, alto, atlético, musculoso, guapo, no me cabe duda.

—Eh… bueno… dejemos de charlar que ya habrá tiempo cuando lleguemos a casa ¿os parece bien? —pregunté nerviosa, estos dos eran capaces de empezar a gastar bromas a mi costa.

—Pues vale, por mí genial, que estoy un poco cansada del viaje —dijo sonriendo mi amiga.

—Sí, será mejor… —dijo Edward sonrojado.

—Menuda caras tenéis los dos comenté riendo a carcajadas.

—Anda, tú calla, que no eres la más indicada para hablar —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Fuimos caminando hacia la limusina, mi amiga y yo nos sentamos atrás, mientras Edward se encargaba de conducir, pero antes de que pusiera en marcha el coche me dio un auricular para que pudiéramos hablar mientras él conducía.

Todo iba normal, hasta que de pronto Edward dijo que un coche nos iba siguiendo y que era el mismo que vieron al salir de casa, por lo que decidimos ir a cambiar el coche por uno más discreto.

Llegamos a una granja que había en medio del campo, dimos un gran rodeo para despistar a nuestros perseguidores y ganar un poco de tiempo para cambiar de coche. Nos bajamos del coche y se acercó un hombre de mediana edad.

—Buenas Edward, cuánto tiempo sin verte —saludó amistosamente el hombre.

Edward nos presentó rápido y, de pronto, apareció un coche rojo y se aparcó al lado de la limusina, de él se bajó un chaval que no habíamos visto antes y me lanzó las llaves, que cogí al vuelo.

—Chicas, este es Jake, el hijo de Billy, y se va a encargar de distraer a las personas que nos persiguen —dijo sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le pregunté un poco preocupada y le di las llaves a Alice.

—Claro Bella, ven, vamos adentro —me arrastró hacia dentro— solo será un momento ahora volvemos —gritó para que nos oyesen nuestros amigos.

Entramos en la casa sin decir nada y al llegar al salón le grité enfadada:

—¿¡Tú estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meter en algo así a un chico tan joven?! ¡Es peligroso! —exclamé cabreada.

—No es tan joven, es un poco mayor que vosotras, además está capacitado para este trabajo, es del ejército —dijo sin perder el control de sus emociones— y no me grites. Ahora te tranquilizas y venga, que nos vamos, que estamos tardando demasiado.

—Yo pienso ir con él, es demasiado peligroso y no hay más que hablar —tras decir esto salí de la casa.

—¡No! —Gritó Edward—. Tú vendrás conmigo y con Alice, no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro.

—¡Chicos, basta! —Intercedió Billy—. Bella, conocí a tu padre y no le hubiera gustado que te pusieras en peligro, así que haz caso a Edward, por favor. Es mejor que os deis prisa —dijo nervioso.

Corrí y me encerré en el baño, no entendía por qué no me dejaban ir con ese chico. No quería que por mi culpa alguien saliera lastimado.

Cerré los ojos, frustrada ¡ _Ojalá tuviera una doble!_ Estaba tan concentrada en intentar relajarme y buscar una solución que cuando abrí los ojos y vi a una chica idéntica a mí me sobresalté. ¿Eso lo había hecho yo? Ella me sonrió, la miré asombrada y salí corriendo de la casa, asustada. No era posible que hubiese un clon, o más aun, que lo hubiese creado yo. Corrí y me escondí en la limusina y me monté en ella sin que nadie me viera, mientras veía cómo ese clon se hacía pasar por mí y se disculpaba ante todos. Se dirigió hacia el coche, al subirse apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y se fue durmiendo poco a poco.

Si ella iba a ocupar mi lugar, yo podría hacer lo que quería hacer en un principio. Ayudar a este chico con **mi** problema.

—Bueno, siento lo que ha pasado —se disculpó Edward y se marchó en el coche junto con Alice y mi doble.

Sentí cómo Jake se montaba en la limusina y el coche comenzaba a andar, por los botes que iba dando deduje que iba por un camino de tierra, a los pocos minutos noté que habíamos cambiado de camino porque ya no había tanto traqueteo.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya... parece ser que se avecinan curvas... ¿quiénes les persiguen? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso Bella? Parece que tenemos a una Bella un tanto guerrera jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias a las personas que han agregado a favoritos y seguido esta historia y Los Diablos, así como dejar su review.**

 **gracias a: Vanina Iliana, Ale74, Caresgar26, Pili, maries24 y mcalderona2 por sus comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

Dejé que pasaran unos minutos más y, entonces, decidí salir, me senté en el lugar del copiloto y cambié la emisora de radio, Jake dio un salto al verme ahí sentada y se le cambió la cara, ya no estaba alegre sino muy cabreado.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! —me gritó—. ¿No estabas con Edward y Alice?

—Primero, no me grites; segundo, no y tercero no te iba a dejar solo, me da igual que trabajes en el ejército o lo que sea, así que estás bajo mis órdenes —le respondí tranquila, sin perder la compostura y le sonreí.

—No, lo siento, pero no me voy a poner bajo tus órdenes, no tienes experiencia en estos casos, además, no tienes formación y solo eres una civil que…

—¡Para! —le interrumpí—. No soy una persona normal, he recibido formación para pelear y sé cómo desenvolverme en esto, por si no lo sabes estuve presente cuando asesinaron a mi padre y…

—Sí y te cargaste a unos cuantos, pero eso solo fue por suerte —me interrumpió—, así que no hay más que discutir.

—Viene un coche siguiendo la limusina, así que es hora de actuar y no de discutir.

Tras decir eso y sin darle tiempo a rebatir mi propuesta, activé el piloto automático para que la limusina condujera sola unos minutos. A continuación, le di a otro botón y giré los asientos, los traseros se abrieron, debajo de ellos había muchas armas por lo que Jake soltó una exclamación.

—Elige la que más te guste, pero date prisa porque ese coche se nos está acercando demasiado —dije tomando el control del coche.

Quité el piloto automático y empecé a conducir, aceleré el coche para alejarnos del otro por unos minutos. Jake se sentó a mi lado sin mediar palabra y me tendió una pistola, la cual rechacé y le mostré el arma que yo había elegido. El coche que nos seguía también aumentó su velocidad y nos alcanzó, pero seguía yendo detrás de nosotros. Miré a Jake y tras asentir activé el piloto automático y nos sentamos en las ventanas apuntando al coche.

—¡Procura que no te maten, Bella! —me gritó Jake.

—¡Lo mismo digo, Jake! —le grité de vuelta.

Comenzó una pelea entre dos coches impresionantes, menos mal que por esa carretera solo íbamos nosotros, sino eso podría haber sido una masacre. Al rato, al ver por dónde íbamos, le dije a Jake que entrara, que había un cambio de planes. Entré y conduje aumentando la velocidad, había hecho bien en tunear el motor. Giré el coche derrapando, casi pierdo el control del mismo al ser tan largo y lo metí por un camino de tierra. Me adentré más en el pequeño bosque, o eso parecía, y paré el coche. Me bajé de él esperando a nuestros perseguidores, Jake me imitó y se situó a mi lado, me miró y sacudió la cabeza. El coche llegó y se paró a unos metros de nosotros. Solo había dos y los reconocí, apunté y disparé, pero ellos se escudaron en el coche. Empezamos a disparar y a la media hora los habíamos matado, nos acercamos, pero solo había uno, el otro había escapado.

—Buen trabajo, me equivoqué al subestimarte —dijo disculpándose.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada a que me subestimen, aunque luego es genial porque acaban pidiendo perdón —comenté entre risas y le sonreí.

Jake se acercó y me dio un abrazo, yo me retiré abruptamente, no soy una persona efusiva. Luego sonrió, me dijo que todo habia acabado y que había sido muy valiente, a lo que yo asentí riéndome, él terminó riéndose también.

 _¿Quiénes serían esos tipos que nos habían estado siguiendo?_ _Luego por otra parte está ese chico, Jake, me pregunto de dónde lo conocerá a Edward. La pobre Bella está tan cabreada que se ha dormido en el asiento de atrás, porque no la dejan ir con ese chico para protegerlo. Supongo que recobrará el sentido común y entenderá por qué no puede ir, aunque Edward no debería haberle gritado._

Ed y yo nos miramos confundidos, nos despedimos de sus amigos y subimos al coche.

—¿Qué crees que le ha ocurrido hace un rato? —me preguntó en voz baja Edward.

—A ella no le gusta poner en peligro a nadie, prefiere defenderse sola. Supongo que al ver a ese chico tan joven ponerse en peligro por ella...

—No es tan joven, en realidad tiene un año más que vosotras, trabaja en el ejército y su misión es ayudaros. Además, es muy bueno en lo que hace —me interrumpió, orgulloso del chico.

—Sí, lo sé, pero entiéndela también a ella, no sabe por qué tanta gente quiere matarla y encima tiene unos «dones» que no sabe que los tiene ni cómo utilizarlos. —Suspiré preocupada.

Edward me cogió la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso, me dijo que no me preocupase, que todo iba a estar bien. Me sonrió, pero oímos un ruido que venía de donde estaba Bella y... ¡había desaparecido! Paramos el coche, miramos hacia todos lados, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Nos volvimos a montar en el auto y él aumentó la velocidad. Activó una pequeña pantalla para contactar con Jake, pero solo se oían unos disparos y a alguien dando órdenes al chaval. Aumentó el volumen para intentar saber quién estaba con él y nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era Bella y que por lo que parecía llevaba mucho rato con él. Así que pensamos que ella habría creado una doble para poder ir con el chaval, aunque eso era imposible, ella no sabía hacer eso, no tenía ni idea de quién era, aún.

Edward volvió a acelerar el coche, pero por mucho que corriera no llegaríamos antes de media hora. Intenté tranquilizarlo, pero no servía de nada, llegamos a un prado a la hora, donde vimos a Jake abrazando a Bella. Me bajé rápido del coche y fui a abrazar a Bella, luego le di un guantazo por el susto que nos había dado, entre lágrimas, Edward fue peor, la miró y pasó de ella, le había decepcionado, pero a la vez estaba orgulloso de ella.

Empezamos a echarle la bronca, pero a ella parecía que no le importaba demasiado porque había conseguido lo que quería, así que nos rendimos y nos pusimos a hablar.

—¡Eres una inmadura, podrías haber muerto!

—¡No soy una damisela que necesite un príncipe que la salve, Edward!

—Bella, pero no puedes desaparecer así porque sí —dijo Alice en un tono conciliador— nos preocupamos por ti.

—Lo sé y os lo agradezco, pero no soy una niña que…

—¡Te comportas como tal! —exclamó Edward exasperado.

—Edward, Alice, venid conmigo —les pidió Jake alejándose un poco—, dejadla tranquila, solo lo ha hecho para ayudar, sin ella hubiera estado perdido.

Mientras ellos charlaban, tuve la sensación de que la persecución no había acabado, había algo que se me escapaba y no sabía qué era. Me alejé un poco de ellos y me puse a ver dónde estábamos, cerré los ojos y me concentré, agudicé todos mis sentidos para ver si podía oír o sentir algo.

De pronto, oí algo a mi derecha, un disparo resonó, di un salto, eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás, impulsándome unos segundos después en un árbol, y lanzándome hacia el lugar del disparo. Descubrí que era uno de los que iban en el coche, tendría que estar muerto, pero no estaba ni herido, me sonrió con furia y me apuntó con el arma en la cabeza, dijo algo así como que saludara a mi padre en el otro mundo. Eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Golpeó la pistola, dándome una bala en el hombro, pero no me importó, ese hombre iba a pagar caro lo que estaba haciendo, como fuera.

Lancé la pistola lejos de nosotros y empezamos a pelearnos rodando por el suelo, me dio un puñetazo que me dejó atontada unos segundos, al intentar darme otro se chocó con el suelo porque yo ya no estaba ahí, sino al lado de él mirándolo con una sonrisa sardónica y con una bola de luz en la mano.

—Tú... tú no eres humana, eres un... un monstruo —tartamudeó asustado.

—Jajaja vaya, ¿en serio?, muchas gracias, me has resuelto una grandísima duda —respondí con sarcasmo—. No soy un monstruo, simplemente una persona a la que cuando le tocan a la familia, es capaz de matar. —Lo miré fijamente.

—Nosotros solo cumplíamos ordenes, nada más, por favor no me mates —suplicó casi llorando.

—Si me dices quién te dio esas órdenes te dejaré vivir, sino... —Creando la bola de luz, algo más grande.

—Solo sé que le llaman Thunder, es el sobrenombre que usa, su nombre real no lo sé, una vez alguien le llamó Carlo y casi le mata...

—Mmm… Thunder... —dije pensativa—. Me suena de algo... Yo conocí una vez a alguien a quien llamábamos Thunder. Levántate hombre y camina, te llevaré al hospital y luego la policía se encargará de ti.

—Muchas gracias, muchacha...

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso se oyó un disparo y el hombre que tenía delante de mí cayó herido, miré hacia todos lados, pero no conseguí ver quién le había disparado. Levanté al hombre y lo arrastré hasta el claro donde estaban mis amigos, al llegar me llevé una pequeña sorpresa, estaba allí la policía.

Todos se acercaron hacia nosotros y se llevaron al hombre que estaba muy grave, la herida del pecho no paraba de emanar sangre. Mientras, mis amigos se acercaron y me atosigaron a preguntas.

—¡Callaros un rato, por favor! Si queréis que os explique las cosas primero déjenme hablar —exclamé irritada.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo sentimos, pero es que desapareciste así de pronto y no sabíamos dónde estabas... —dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero me había parecido oír algo por lo que decidí ir a ver que era... Tranquila, Alice, estoy bien. —Le abracé para tranquilizarla.

—Estás llena de sangre, ¿estás herida? —preguntó Ed preocupado.

—No, solo es sangre del otro hombre, que al haberlo cargado me he manchado de su sangre y, bueno, tendré algunos rasguños, nada grave —dije quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque me dolía horrores el hombro herido.

No quería que ellos se enteraran de que estaba herida o la liarían, miré disimuladamente mi hombro y dándoles un momento la espalda lo taponé bien con un poco de tela de la camiseta, luego me giré hacia ellos con una sonrisa cansada y seguimos hablando.

Estaba hablando tan tranquila con mis amigos, relajada porque sabía que estábamos a salvo cuando alguien me agarró de los hombros con fuerza y me arrastró hacia atrás. Intenté zafarme de su agarre y solté un grito de dolor, me estaba presionando en el hombro donde tenía la bala incrustada y que se me había olvidado su presencia.

—Jake, tío, déjala. Le estás haciendo daño —ordenó Ed serio.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella de un asunto importante y es confidencial —resopló Jake entre dientes.

—Está bien, pero deja de agarrarla con tanta fuerza —intervino Alice—, sino ella te puede atacar, si se siente acorralada.

Nada más terminar Alice de decir eso, Jake salió disparado hacia atrás, tras producirse como un chispazo. Yo caí al suelo de rodillas, agotada, había utilizado demasiada energía hoy y encima la adrenalina sentida hasta ahora había desaparecido.

—¿Qué… ha sido eso?

—Nada, tranquila, solo un flash de uno de los policías —me tranquilizó Alice y suspiró.

Mis amigos hicieron amago de acercarse, pero negué con la cabeza y esperé hasta que Jake se acercó, esta vez con cautela, me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos hacia los árboles para hablar.

* * *

 **Buenas! Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de entregaros el capítulo. Pero estoy de exámenes en la universidad y me deja poco tiempo para escribir. Lo bueno es que para el siguiente capítulo... ¡YA LO TENGO ESCRITO! Espero sus opiniones y que disfruten de la historia.**

 **A todas esas personitas que siguen la historia y la comentan, MUCHAS GRACIAS, cada vez que recibo una alerta con un comentario me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Si quieren charlar conmigo o leer adelantos pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook:** www. facebook groups/ 160870157926049/ ? ref=bookmarks **Todo junto o pueden buscarlo por el nombre Desvarío entre letras.**


	5. Chapter 3

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias! Nota abajo :)**

* * *

 **Bella Pov**

Jake me internó en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde me senté en un tronco estaba muy cansada.

—Ya puedes explicar esto, niña.

—¿Qué tengo que explicar? —Lo miré confundida—. Antes estabas orgulloso de lo que hemos hecho.

—No digo que no hayas actuado como debías. Quiero que me expliques qué mierda te llevó a meterte en mi limusina.

—Perdona, era mi limusina y me metí porque quería ayudar Jake. —Frunció molesta, no era nadie para que me regañara.

—No necesito ayuda, niña. Eres tú a quien buscan, no a mí.

—Pero te ha venido bien. —Me levanté del tronco molesta—. Si para eso me has traído aquí, hasta luego.

Lo que me hacía falta, que un idiota como ese me dijera lo qué tenía o no qué hacer, aunque ya sabía que me había arriesgado mucho, pero no pensaba cargarlo con mis problemas o dejarlo solo. Fui irresponsable, pero no lo podía evitar, mis problemas me los solucionaba sola, sí o sí, le molestara a quien le molestase.

—Aun tienes mucho que aprender, Olímpica —murmuró Jake.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —Me giré encarándolo y dándole con el dedo en el pecho.

—Déjalo. —Jake pasó por mi lado, pero se giró y me miró—. Estás herida.

 _¿Cómo podía saberlo?_ Me quedé petrificada en el sitio, la bala había atravesado limpiamente el hombro, cubrí la herida para que pudiera llegar a casa. Bueno podía mentirle, total él también tenía raspones y contusiones, seria creíble.

—Es normal, acabamos de salir de una pelea. —Puse los ojos en blanco— . Igual que tú, listillo.

Se giró mirándome fijamente y luego se acercó con actitud amenazante y me rasgó la camiseta en el hombro, donde tenía la herida de bala.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a callarte eso?

—Ummm, creo que hasta llegar a casa. —Retrocedí un paso y otro—. Ahora tengo que volver con Ed.

Sentí una punzada en el hombro que me hizo andar lentamente. Maldije internamente y dándole la espalda caminé más rápido intentando ponerme la camiseta para que cubriera el hombro. —No digas estupideces, Jacob.

—No he dicho nada —dijo con voz preocupada.

Mierda, estaba delirando. No debía dejar que me vea mal o... En ese momento mi mirada se nubló. Parpadeé varias veces aclarando mi vista, no podía desmayarme me habían enseñado a evitarlo.

—Me refería a lo del hombro.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_ Cada vez me sentía más aturdida, me estaba mareando. Me giré para mirarlo, pero él estaba con una expresión impenetrable, por lo que era imposible saber que pensaba.

—¿Qué tramas?

—No estás bien —dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

No sabía qué se creía ese niñato, pero yo no era una endeble. A base de golpes se aprendía y yo había recibido más de uno. Intenté soltar una carcajada, pero escupí sangre y caí desplomada.

Cuando mi vista se despejó vi que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Edward, Alice y Jake estaban junto a mí, aunque tenía el cuerpo como dormido, imaginaba que me habían dado algún medicamento para que no me doliera la herida.

—¿Que hago aquí y por qué no estoy en casa? —pregunté despacio.

—Me debes 10 euros. Te dije que diría algo así —le exigió Edward a Jake.

Jake fulminó a Edward con la mirada y dijo, mirándome:

—Eres una idiota. ¿Pensabas ir tan campante con una herida de bala, cómo si nada?

—Me han enseñado a soportar el dolor de ese tipo de heridas. —Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a Ed—. Tú eres idiota, ya lo sabías no sé por qué me traes aquí.

—Bells... —murmuró Alice en tono de advertencia.

—Aguantar el dolor es una cosa —dijo Edward—. Pero por mucho que lo aguantes, si pierdes demasiada sangre puedes morir.

 _Genial. Todos en mi contra_ pensé con sarcasmo, me repateaba mucho cuando alguien adoptaba esa actitud, yo sabía lo que hacía, aunque fuera una imprudencia.

Qué significa rapeteaba

—Bla, bla, bla—comencé a decir, imitándolos.

—¡Bells! —exclamó Alice mirándome fijamente.

—Ni Bells ni nada, hubiera aguantado bien hasta llegar a casa. —Me crucé de brazos reprimiendo una mueca.

—Lo sabemos, enana —dijo Edward en tono conciliador y me pegó un pellizco detrás de la oreja, sabiendo que eso me molestaba.

—NO ME SIGAS LA CORRIENTE —dije enfadada.

—Cuando te pones tan cabezota es lo mejor para impedirnos tormentos —comentó Edward y luego me besó la frente—. Voy a traerte algo de beber.

Salió por la puerta y miré mi hombro, me habían dado seis puntos o eso parecía, no estaba muy segura ya que lo habían tapado. Encima que la bala salió limpia y sabía que no le dio a nada, montaron este follón.

—¡A ti te odio, Cullen! —exclamé sobándome el oído, miré a Jake—. A ti más.

—Bells, lo hemos hecho por tu bien, podrás salir mañana. —Me sonrió intentando animarme, já.

El médico decidió usar ese preciso momento para entrar en la habitación, me miró y sonrió.

—Así que nuestra guerrera ha despertado. Y con mal genio, eso está muy bien —bromeó el doctor apuntando algo en su cuaderno.

—Váyase a... —Jake me tapó la boca y yo le mordí.

—No le gustan los hospitales ni los médicos —se excusó Alice ante mi mal humor.

—A nadie le gustan —dijo el médico sonriendo—. Pero si hay que ir, se va, ¿o prefieres morir? —me preguntó.

Me limité a mirarlo fijamente, ya que aún Jake tenía mi boca tapada con su mano aunque le estuviera haciendo daño.

—Me…da…gual—murmuré tras la mano.

—Pues a mí no. Mi trabajo es que vivas. —Cerró su cuaderno y lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Y el mío irme de aquí —mascullé como pude, así que mordí más fuerte a Jake.

—¡Ay! —Sacudió su mano.

—No me tapes la boca. —Pasé la lengua por mis labios resecos.

De pronto volví a estar muy cansada, los ojos se me cerraban solos, la vista se me puso borrosa. Luché por dejarlos abiertos pero no servía de nada, me fui al mundo de las sombras.

Estaba sola en la habitación, fruncí el ceño molesta, primero por traerme aquí y segundo por dejarme sola. Aparté las sabanas de un tirón y como pude me puse en pie. El dolor de los puntos me hizo sentar.

—Te dejo tres minutos y ya estás liándola —dijo Edward, en el marco de la puerta.

—Tres minutos y tres leches —mascullé por lo bajo—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —Cullen me miró enojado.

—Te disparan y sigues tan campante. ¿Tú ves eso normal?

—Me entrenaron para aguantar el dolor hasta que esté a salvo —le dije frunciendo el ceño—. Antes de que llegaras. Además con la adrenalina del momento no me di cuenta.

—Bells —dijo Edward, con voz triste.

Palmeé la cama a mi lado instándolo a que se tumbara o sentara a mi lado. Lentamente se fue acercando, aunque su expresión no cambió.

—No he hecho nada.

—Sigues siendo una insensata. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

—No hice nada, Edward. —Me crucé de brazos sin acordarme de la herida y se me escapó un grito de dolor, luego no era capaz de descruzar los brazos.

—Primero, hiciste una copia tuya para irte con Jake. Segundo, te disparan y te callas. Tercero...

—Vale, vale, ya está. Entendido —le corté rápidamente antes de que siga.

Edward se acercó a mí y con cuidado me descruzó los brazos, colocándome el herido semiflexionado.

—No me di cuenta de que me habían disparado, la bala salió. —Me encogí ante su tacto alrededor de la herida, que estaba tapada. Aun no sabía cómo había hecho mi copia, quizás solo fue una ilusión.

—Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí. —Tiró para atrás mi pelo y me acarició la mejilla. Sentí un escalofrío ante su tactosobre lo de la doble, buscaremos la respuesta.

—Te recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos pensaste que era un tío. —Le sonreí angelicalmente.

—Y tú me tomaste por una chica. Estamos en paz.

—No es mi culpa que te pusieras una peluca. —Le saqué la lengua—. Además sabía que eras un chico, los músculos te delataban, sin embargo tus padres no te dijeron que conocerías a una chica.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca, Bells.

—Lo intentaré. —Lo abracé como pude y lo tumbé a mi lado—. ¿Contento?

—¿Intentarlo? —dijo sonriendo de medio lado con su rostro estaba a centímetros de mí.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. El muy listo sabia como ponerme nerviosa, y lo estaba usando en su favor, o bueno lo intentaba.

—Sabes cómo soy. —Reí temblorosa—. No puedo evitarlo, _you know_.

—Sí puedes. No camines hacia los líos.

—Soy un imán para ellos, soy irresistible. — Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo eres. —Cogió mi barbilla, me acercó a él y me besó.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis manos rodearon su cuello y subieron hasta su cabello, despeinándolo. Mierda, habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo había besado, salíamos juntos. Pero no había perdido el toque, me encantaba como besaba. Cuando se separó de mí, solté aire, jadeando.

—No quiero perderte.

—Sabes que no me perderás, hago magia cuando pierdo el control. —Le tomé el pelo, aunque sabía que lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

Me miró con seriedad, y dije:

—Vale. Tendré cuidado, Cullen, pero lo hago por ti.

—Intenta hacerlo por ti, tu padre querría que estuvieras a salvo. —Involuntariamente mis ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo sé —respondí—. Pero a veces pienso... Que tendría que haber muerto también.

No pude evitar derramar lágrimas y Edward Cullen me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Mi dulce niña — susurró mientras lloraba en su pecho—. Tu padre sabía que no iba a sobrevivir ese día, tras el primer disparo, por eso te instó a marcharte. —Me acarició el cabello.

—Yo...no podía, no quería, los maté, no sirvió de nada, ni esa bola de fuego... Si simplemente hubiera seguido conduciendo... o tal vez tendría que haberme quedado dentro del coche cuando lo estrellé... —las lágrimas salían sin control mojando la camiseta de Edward.

Sentí como me dio un beso en la cabeza y lentamente mis ojos se iban cerrando, sumiéndome en un sueño profundo. Cuando desperté ya estaba en casa, por fin. Me estiré en la cama. La herida no me dolía, se había cerrado por completo. _"Qué raro_ " pensé, cada vez me ponía más nerviosa y me asustaba.

Me incorporé un poco pero me dejé caer estirando los brazos y golpeando a alguien.

—Ten cuidado —dijo una voz ronca a mi lado.

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué haces en mi cama, Edward? La última vez que te metiste en mi cama fue hace seis años. —Sonreí angelicalmente.

—Tú me hiciste dormir contigo, bonita.

—En el hospital me quede dormida. —Me volví a acostar.

—Claro, supongamos que te creo. —Miró la hora en el reloj digital, que marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada—. Hay que volver a dormir.

—Oh venga, no te duermas ya, bebé, que hasta el pequeño Oli... ¡Oh!

Me levanté y fui corriendo al cuarto del peque para verlo. Pero me entró pánico al ver que no estaba allí. Salí corriendo y fui a mi habitación, a ver si estaba allí, pero tampoco. Rápidamente mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó y el miedo empezó a subirme por la espalda. Volví a la habitación de Edward con el corazón en un puño, derramando lágrimas.

Al llegar veo al pequeño dormido en el lugar donde había dormido yo. Edward se levantó y me abrazó susurrándome que no le di tiempo a explicarse.

—Yo... yo pensé que se... —Intenté contener las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, tendría que haberte frenado, pero te fuiste demasiado rápido, ahora déjame ver tu hombro.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, Edward me bajó la camiseta y vio la _no_ herida.

—Increíble, se ha cerrado del todo.

—Es algo raro, pero no es la primera vez. —Me encogí de hombros, aunque aun molestaba—. Solo queda la molestia.

—No me entiendes. Ni siquiera tienes cicatriz.

—No es posible, antes si la tenía. —Miré la herida y jadeé de la impresión.

Edward acarició el hombro, donde estaba la herida.

—Tranquila, seguro que es...algún tipo de don. —Me dio un beso en el hombro—. Ven vamos a dormir.

—No voy a dormir más, Cullen. Son las diez.

—Pequeña, ese reloj está adelantado. —Rio divertido—. Son las cinco.

—No me tomes el pelo, Edward Cullen. —Le enseñé mi móvil—. Las diez. Si quieres gandulear, adelante. Pero yo no voy a dormir más que lo necesario.

—Ais, quien lo hubiera dicho, la gran Bells Swan madrugando —dijo en tono melodramático y que fue interrumpido por una risa de bebé.

—La cosa sería desde cuando el jodido madrugador de Cullen, se quiere quedar en la cama. —Pasé mis dedos por su pecho sonriendo divertida.

—La cama puede ser divertida —dijo, cogiendo mi barbilla

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —le pregunté retándolo y sonriendo.

Me agaché, soltándome de su agarre y cogí al pequeño Oliver, que ya tenía un año y medio. Le empecé a hacer arrumacos, él reía contento mientras me tiraba de la nariz o las mejillas. Me dejé caer en la cama, con cuidado de no caer sobre Ed, el peque se puso de rodillas sobre mi pecho y reía intentando hacerme cosquillas.

Ed se lanzó a por nosotros y rápidamente me puse en pie con el pequeño y riendo corrimos a la puerta, pero al abrirla nos quedamos pillados al ver a Alice en la puerta con la mano levantada para llamar. Su cara se transformó en una de sorpresa al verme sosteniendo a Oliver, que daba la casualidad que tenía el pelo del mismo color que el mío y los ojos de Ed, dado que es su hermano.

—¿Vosotros sois…? —Era incapaz de completar la pregunta.

—Es el hermano le Edward —le aclaré riendo—. Se ha quedado con nosotros un par de días, hoy vuelve con sus papis, igual que su hermano.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Ed sorprendido.

Caí en la cuenta de que no le había dicho nada de esto, ni de las vacaciones. Me giré sonriendo, nerviosa y miré al pequeño Oliver que me miraba curioso al notar la tensión en mi cuerpo.

—Pues resulta que… —Me rasqué el cuello nerviosa—. Alice y yo nos vamos a Australia de vacaciones hasta finales de Septiembre.

Salí de la habitación a toda velocidad y el pequeño se carcajeaba en mis brazos hasta llegar a la cocina donde me esperaba mi desayuno favorito. Le di de desayunar al pequeño, mientras Alice y Edward hablaban entre ellos, nosotras nos ibamos después de comer hacia la casa de la playa, donde nos esperaba el avión.

Nada más terminar de desayunar, subí a cambiar al peque y al bajar ya estaban sus papis aquí, los saludé y a los pocos minutos se marcharon. Miré el sobre que había en la mesa y sonreí, ahí estaban todos los papeles relacionados con nuestro viaje.

Subí a la terraza y me quedé ahí tomando el aire mañanero, se estaba estupendo y tenía que pensar qué demonios hacer con Ed, me había besado, seguía sintiendo algo pero… no estaba segura de querer salir de nuevo con él. También estaba la rápida curación de hombro que no había quedado ni cicatriz. Apoyé la cabeza en la barandilla y cerré los ojos mientras el aire despeinaba mi cabello.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Siento mucho el retraso con la historia, pero me quedé sin inspiración y luego mi ordenador decidió que tenía que seguir molestando y perdiendo archivos. Esta semana les traigo dos capítulos para compensar la espera.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, chicxs**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: Prometo intentar no tardar tanto en actualizar las historias.**


	6. Chapter 4

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias! Nota abajo :)**

* * *

 **POV Edward**

La curación de Bella había sido normal, bueno no para una mortal, pero ella era especial, solo que aun no lo sabía. Aun no era tiempo de contarle ese pequeño gran detalle, no estaba preparada y sería demasiado shock para ella. Mis padres se habían marchado tras prometerles irme con ellos una semana a Nueva York a visitar a la familia, luego tenía que volver para cuidar a Bella cuando se fuera de vacaciones.

Alice fue a cambiarse, mis padres nos habían pillado en pijama, no me acordaba que a ellos les gustaba madrugar bastante. Pero ayer tras dormir a Bella, el médico, que conocía el caso especial de ella, nos dijo que podíamos volver a casa. Jake se marchó porque hoy se iba de viaje a la playa con unos amigos, todos guardianes, imaginaba. Entre en la cocina por un vaso de agua, vi un sobre en la mesa que llamó bastante mi atención.

Era sobre las vacaciones de Alice y Bells. La curiosidad me pudo y lo abrí, me llevé una gran sorpresa al leer el itinerario del viaje: no figuraba nadie más que ellas dos, sin guardaespaldas ni nada. Me cayó como un balde de agua fría, no podía irse sola de vacaciones sin protección, maldita sea, no cuando algo grande estaba a punto de pasar y ella era el punto.

Tiré los papeles sobre la mesa y fui corriendo a su cuarto, abrir la puerta sin llamar, no estaba para cortesías, ella me debía unas cuantas respuestas. Pero no estaba en su habitación, pensé en otro lugar donde a ella le gustaba estar y di con el sitio: la terraza. Iba a subir corriendo las escaleras, pero lo pensé mejor y me aparecí en la puerta de la terraza, aunque era la azotea.

—Bells.

—Dime Edward—dijo tras sobresaltarse del susto.

—No te irás a Australia sin protección, me niego, sabes que es peligroso.

—Me da igual, quiero unas vacaciones normales con mi mejor amiga y ahí no entras ni tu ni ningún guardaespaldas —exigió ella duramente y dolía como un demonio.

—Me preocupo por ti, Bella Swan —le respondí duramente.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no hay vuelta atrás —dijo fría como el hilo y pasó por mi lado.

Entró por la puerta, la seguí a pasos rápidos, eso no iba a quedar así, iba a tener que entrar en razón, lo quiera o no.

—¡Bells! —le grité llegando al salón.

—¡Me da igual lo que digas, Edward Cullen! ¡He dicho que no y es mi última palabra!

—¡¿Eres una insensata o qué te pasa?!

—Te quiero, me importas y viceversa, pero hasta ahí, eres mi guardaespaldas, no hagas que te despida, Cullen —me dijo más fría que el hielo—. Ahora vete de mi casa.

Retrocedí un paso como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara, ella estaba siendo bastante hiriente. Crispé las manos en puños y me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación en busca de mis cosas y marcharme con mi familia. Bajé a los pocos minutos, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con la cara escondida entre las manos, sollozando en silencio, pero cuando me escuchó, levantó la cara y pude ver que a ella también le había dolido lo que dijo. Seguí mi camino hacia la salida, no miré atrás, estaba muy molesto, cabreado y dolido por lo que dijo, como si yo solo fuera un simple guardaespaldas.

—Edward, yo…lo siento… me pasé…

—Déjalo, Bells, no quiero saber nada —dije cortante mirándola un instante antes de salir por la puerta.

—Lo siento, Ed… —le escuché susurrar antes de que se cerrara la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

 **Hola holita! Buenas noches, o tardes. Depende de donde me lean ustedes :)**

 **Como prometí, antes de que acabe la semana iba a traeros otro capítulo y lo prometido es deuda, aunque es un poco más corto, les he traído un pov edward y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. A mí me hicieron el día cuando leí sus amables comentarios, me puse muy contenta al ver que mi historia os gustaba.**

 **Un abrazo! :)**

 **PD: Comenten sin miedo. Me ayudan a mejorar cada día.**


	7. Chapter 5

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **¡Gracias! Nota abajo :)**

* * *

Me quedé fatal tras la partida de Edward, pero yo sola me la había buscado por cómo le hablé. Suspiré y subí por mis cosas. En cuanto bajé ya estaba Alice esperando, ella no comentó nada y se lo agradecía, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Nos marchamos en dirección a la casa de campo, todo el camino en silencio. Bajamos del coche y Alice se quedó asombrada, bueno, eso es quedarse corto en este caso, mientras veía la casa por fuera. Miró que a nuestra derecha había un helipuerto, donde en unas horas aterrizaría nuestro avión para llevarnos a nuestro destino, ella sabía que tenía un avión privado, supongo que no se imaginó que lo usaríamos.

—Bella, menudo día llevamos de sorpresitas, este avión es el que nos llevará a donde vayamos, ¿no? —preguntó un tanto confusa.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Llegaremos en cuestión de seis horas más o menos —dije sonriendo mientras sacaba las maletas del coche.

Ignoré a Alice un rato mientras cargaba las cosas en el avión, luego entré en la casa para arreglar unos asuntos y activar la seguridad de la casa mientras estaba fuera, no quería contratiempos como la otra vez.

 **ALICE POV**

Mientras Bella se encargaba de lo que tuviera que hacer decidí recorrer la casa para matar así el tiempo. No entendía qué le pasaba a mi amiga, estaba muy rara. ¿Cómo es que tenía visiones? nunca me lo había dicho. Algo extraño le estaba pasando, pero ella por ahora me lo quería ocultar por alguna razón. Investigué por la casa y llegué a una gran sala llena de libros: la biblioteca. En las paredes había fotos de ella cuando era pequeña y de sus padres, en una estaban los tres y una persona más, ¡un niño! Esto era muy extraño, que yo sepa ella nunca había tenido hermanos… Cogí un libro y me puse a leer. En ese libro se hablaba de la familia y llegué a una parte muy interesante, Bella no era una persona normal, era especial, muy poderosa. _¿Por qué?_

Al pasar la página vi que había una nota para mí, la abrí y comencé a leer:

 _Querida Alice:_

 _Sé que tú descubrirás esta carta antes que mi hija, si la estás leyendo ahora seguramente yo estaré muerto, así que quería pedirte un favor._

 _Bella es una persona especial, ella es una diosa, es bastante poderosa dado que nunca se ha dado una combinación tan fuerte de poderes en una persona. Es la única en el mundo. Necesito que la protejas ahora que ni su madre ni yo estamos ahí, sabes que hay gente que la quiere matar por ser especial, Edward es el niño de la foto, es el hijo de un buen amigo mío. Es una de las pocas personas que podrá cuidarla, incluso de ella misma. Confía en él y tenle paciencia, porque cuando esté preparado te contará su secreto. Utiliza tus poderes si es necesario, sé que eres una bruja._

 _Con esto me despido, solo espero que puedas cumplir el favor que te pedí, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, pequeña bruja._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tu padrino, Charlie Swan._

Al terminar de leer la carta me caían lágrimas por la cara, mi padrino quería mucho a su hija y confiaba mucho en mí. Doblé la carta y la guardé en su sobre, cerré los ojos y la convertí en un pequeño collar, el cual me colgué para no quitármelo.

Cogí ese libro y lo guardé en el bolso, así cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino Bella lo podría leer. Saber quién era ella y por qué esa gente la estaba persiguiendo para matarla, así ella sabría a lo que se enfrentaba y cómo defenderse ante esas personas. En ese momento oí a Bella llamándome y fui hacia la entrada, donde me esperaba con los brazos cruzados, en cuanto me vio me hizo una seña para montarme en el avión con ella. ¿Por qué se habría enfadado esa vez? pensé intentando buscar una razón.

Intenté hablar con ella en el avión pero no quiso hablar, así que pasamos todo el viaje en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas. De vez en cuando la miraba sin que se diera cuenta y la veía llorando, deduje que había estado poniendo en orden los papeles de su padre y organizando algunos asuntos pendientes que había dejado antes de morir. Sabía que si le comentaba algo se cabrearía o algo por el estilo, así que me quedé callada y me puse a leer un libro para intentar entretenerme lo que quedaba de viaje.

 **BELLA POV**

Sabía que me estaba portando fatal con Alice, que no debía tratarla así. Pero es que prefería no hablar con ella hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino porque estaba cabreada. No quería pagarlo con ella.

Ella no sabía que estuve ordenando los papeles de papá y arreglando sus asuntos. Fue muy difícil, pensar que ahora todo eso era mío, que tenía que ocuparme de sus empresas. Que podía apoyarme en ella, pero en esos momentos solo… solo pensaba en que ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes, no sabía por qué le había dicho a Edward que no viniera, ni a los otros guardaespaldas.

Pasaron las horas, al final el piloto me avisó de que íbamos a descender por lo que nos abrochamos los cinturones y aterrizamos en cuestión de minutos. Al bajar del avión me di cuenta de que estábamos en un aeropuerto, fui a buscar al piloto para saber por qué habíamos parado allí.

El piloto me dijo que uno de los motores del avión se había estropeado, y que tendríamos que pasar la noche, así mañana por la mañana podría estar arreglado para que siguiéramos nuestro camino. Fui hacia el avión para comunicárselo a Alice, y luego cogimos un taxi que nos llevó a un hotel que había por ahí cerca. Reservamos una habitación, soltamos las maletas y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el hotel, no estaba tan mal como yo había pensado, tenía gimnasio, piscina y spa, por si nos estresábamos, supongo.

Al rato fuimos al comedor a comer, estuvimos hablando animadamente y haciendo bromas entre nosotras, al terminar subimos a la habitación, Alice me invitó a ir con ella a la discoteca que tenía el hotel, pero yo no tenía ganas, así que decliné su invitación y me fui a acostar.

Entré al baño a cambiarme, al mirarme al espejo vi que tenía bastantes ojeras y que estaba muy pálida, salí del baño y me despedí de Alice, que se marchaba.

Me acosté y, como hacía tanto calor, dejé la ventana abierta. Poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos por el cansancio y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

 **Holi, holi. ¿Como están mis queridxs lectorxs? Espero que estén teniendo una agradable semana y haga buen tiempo allá donde viven, aquí ha empezado el frío y me encanta, aunque no tanto haberme enfermado. Estoy tan contenta, últimamente solo me llegan buenos comentarios de ustedes en mis dos historias de aquí y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.**

 **¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de ustedes y por leerme!**

 **Muchos abrazos :)**

 **Lyd**


	8. Chapter 6

**La historia es mía pero los personajes son de SM**

 **Capitulo beteado por Melina Aragon. Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

Me desperté en la habitación del hotel un poco desorientada, me arreglé y salí al pasillo, que estaba desierto. En ese momento apareció Alice, que me dijo que el hotel estaba desierto. Miramos por todos lados, pero no encontramos a nadie, hecho que era bastante preocupante. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Íbamos caminando cuando oímos un ruido en una de las habitaciones, así que entramos asustadas rápidamente, pero solo era el viento chocando contra las ventanas. Esto no era posible, tenía que ser una broma, el hotel no podía estar vacío Nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pero las puertas no se abrían. Golpeé unas cuantas veces la puerta, pero ni por esas se abrían. Más raro aun, no se rompían los cristales tirara lo que les tirara, era inquietante. A causa de los nervios, comenzamos a reír, probamos en abrir otras, pero estaban cerradas. Extrañamente a medida que andábamos por los pasillos, las luces se iban apagando y las puertas se cerraban.

—Bella, tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo miedo y no tengo cobertura en el móvil para pedir ayuda…

—Tranquila, seguro que esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto —le dije abrazándola—, encontraremos la salida.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación. A causa de los nervios decidimos recoger nuestras cosas, pero al terminar las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse. Corrí hacia ellas y las cerré poniendo un mueble delante de ellas haciendo presión, pero no sirvió para nada. Salimos corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo, estaba tan oscuro que no podíamos ver nada en absoluto. De pronto oímos un sonido a nuestra izquierda, me giré veloz y lancé un puñetazo que se estrelló en la pared.

—Bella, ¿estás bien, te has hecho daño? —preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo me habré hecho un rasguño, nada importante.

Fuimos yendo por el pasillo y llegamos al comedor, era la única sala que estaba totalmente iluminada, era extraño dado que no había tantas lámparas encendidas y las ventanas tenían las persianas y cortinas bajas. Fuimos caminando por el comedor, al llegar al centro de la sala la puerta se cerró y, a continuación, las luces se apagaron de golpe. Decidimos ir a tientas hasta la puerta para intentar salir de allí, pero chocamos contra algo o alguien que estaba ahí parado. Intenté lanzar una patada para apartar lo que nos molestara, pero entonces se movió y me atrapó entre sus brazos, parecían humanos y me arrastraron por la fuerza fuera de la sala.

Justo en ese momento mi amiga gritó, intenté zafarme del agarre pero no pude, a los pocos minutos se encendieron las luces de emergencia, sin embargo, ya no estaba allí. Los brazos aumentaron la presión y me fueron arrastrando fuera de allí, más de una vez me tropezaba al no ver casi nada. Me puse a gritar llamando a Alice a ver si me oía, pero una mano me tapó la boca y me ordenó que guardase silencio sino quería que acabásemos muertos. No sabía cómo pero llegamos a mi habitación, me lanzó dentro y encendió las luces, me giré para ver quién era mi captor y me di cuenta de que era un chico más o menos de mi edad. Musculoso y alto y unos ojos del color del mar.

—Siento haberte asustado. Disculpa si te hice daño, no era mi intención. Por cierto, soy Emmett McCarthy —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, gracias por salvarme, supongo pero mi amiga ha desaparecido… —dije triste–. Por cierto, soy Bella.

—Sé quién eres —dijo sonriendo ampliamente–, la famosa Bella Swan y tu amiga Alice Brandon.

Lo miré con desconfianza y lo inmovilicé contra la pared, le pregunté cómo sabía quiénes éramos, en el hotel nos habíamos registrado con otros nombres por seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera contestar alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Venga, Bella, ábreme!

Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y abracé a Alice, pensé que había desaparecido, pero luego ella nos explicó que consiguió escapar y llegar hasta nuestra habitación sin perderse. Luego le presenté a Emmett y le dije que fue él quien me sacó del comedor y me trajo hasta aquí.

Después le dije a Alice entre susurros que él sabía quiénes éramos en realidad, así que ella con más delicadeza que yo le preguntó amablemente cómo sabía nuestra identidad, a lo que él respondió que nos había visto al registrarnos.

—Bella, cálmate, parece que dice la verdad así que no utilices la agresividad, ¿vale?

—Es imposible que Bella no la utilice, ¿no crees? —dijo entre risas Emmett.

Me lancé contra el chico cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, no era normal que nos conociera tanto si solo nos había visto hacía un rato. Tras un rato peleándonos él cesó la pelea y mi amiga nos echó la bronca a los dos por ser tan niños chicos.

Nos fuimos tranquilizando poco a poco y nos sentamos en la cama sin dirigirnos la palabra, mientras tanto Alice miró nuestras pequeñas heridas y nos las curó con cuidado. Justo cuando acabó de curarlas la puerta se abrió de golpe y empezó a entrar mucho aire, Emmett y yo nos pusimos en pie rápidamente y colocamos a Alice detrás de nosotros. En ese momento, apareció una figura negra que sonriendo y poco a poco se fue acercando a nosotros diciendo que nos iba a matar. Alice gritó, Emmett le gritó a la figura y yo cerré los ojos y produje una luz cegadora…

Me incorporé gritando y empapada en sudor, al fijar la vista vi a Alice y a su prima Rose, que me miraban preocupadas. Me puso un trapo con agua fría en la frente, tenía mucha fiebre y eso podría haber producido la pesadilla, justo cuando se la iba a contar perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 **¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **¿Me cuentan sus impresiones?**


End file.
